Breaking Point
by katiekat784
Summary: As he continued to push, the tension surrounding them became thicker, the spark between them igniting further and further until the inevitable happened. It caught fire. What if "the other time" wasn't their only time? What if they finally succumbed to their desires?


_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own anything that's familiar._

**Words:** 1375

Breaking Point

It had started with another argument. He, once again, was carelessly breaking the boundaries she had long since drawn out for them. He pushed and being who she was, she pushed back. He pushed harder, almost as if daring her to continue. And she did. As they continued their game, neither side wanted to admit defeat. She called it a game because that's what it was, a game of push and pull. A game that neither wanted to lose. As he continued to push, the tension surrounding them thicker, the spark between them igniting further and further and further, until the inevitable happened. It caught fire.

Somewhere between the vicious words and hurtful accusations, her stomach began twisting and knotting, the pressure bubbling its way into every part of her body. The space between them was getting smaller after every spiteful sentence but neither dared to move back. That would've been a white flag; a sign of admission and they both were too stubborn for that. Instead, they drew closer, challenging each other, daring one another to admit what was happening. All the while, the tension never simmering, only heating up faster and faster as every second ticked by. So, it shouldn't have surprised her when it finally blew up. It definitely shouldn't have surprised her when his mouth began attacking hers.

Somewhere in the midst of everything, her feet shuffled forward and her back ended up being pressed against the wall. Their tongues battled and she would've won but she wasn't thinking straight. In fact, she wasn't thinking at all. The only thing that her foggy mind could process was that she was hungry for more. White hot passion surged through her body and if it hadn't felt so satisfying, she would've stopped him. She should've stopped him. What they were doing wouldn't solve a damn thing between them. It wouldn't take away the pain he caused her or make the memories of what just happened to them, fade away. If things continued the way she thought they would, the way she hoped, there would be even more repercussions to deal with afterwards. What they were doing was wrong in so many different ways. Yet, the irresponsible part of her, the part that she couldn't quite control, won and all thoughts of anything other than the sensations of what he was doing to her, vanished.

Sometime over the years, she had unknowingly memorized him, who he was, how he felt pressed up against her. She had imbedded into her mind how he was rough but that the feel of his lips were soft and velvety. Dangerous and tangy, hot and insistent, was how she would describe him. Though, she realizes that words couldn't even come close to describing how he tasted. She had memorized all of the calluses that had appeared on his hands, the hands which at that moment were pinning the sides of her arms to the door. They both knew that she could get out of his grasp at any given moment. But then again, they both knew that she wouldn't try to either.

The fact that he was murmuring hot nothings into her ear with a gravelly voice that she had never heard before made her about to burst with need. His hands roamed her body urgently and he trailed scorching open mouth kisses down the side of her neck. His hips rocked against her, unashamed and she involuntarily pressed hers against him. She craned her neck, giving him more access. She moaned, as he sucked near the base of her neck. His response was a growl. She was sure it was meant to be a warning but she didn't care.

In one fluid moment, he spun her and suddenly she was tumbling backwards, onto the mattress of the bed. How they got to there from the other side of the room, she wasn't sure. But there she was, falling clumsily onto the bottom of the bed. Her chest heaving; mind foggy as she glanced at him through hooded lids and mused strawberry blonde hair. Maybe that's what they need to break the spell they seemed to be under. Maybe they'll realize that they've gone too far. Maybe the fact that they're so close to actually doing something that can't be taken back will make them realize how much of a mistake they're making. Maybe they can stop this. Maybe. Or maybe not. She almost wants to laugh at herself, for even thinking that they're not too far gone because they are and because they both know that there's no going back now. The realization both terrifies and excites her. But she has no time to think because just as soon as she's crashing onto the bed, he's right beside her, once again pressing their lips together in a bruising kiss. Everything that happens next is a slight blur. Between the ripped clothes and flailing limbs, she's panting and whispering things to him that she knows she shouldn't but can't seem to stop. She'll add it to the overflowing list of things that she'll regret after this is all over. But for now, the slew of words coming out of her mouth are guiding him to do what they both know is coming next. The anticipation is both exhilarating and frightening but when the last piece of clothing lands beside the small pile they made, her mind goes blank. Then it goes into overdrive.

They're both naked, sweating and she's beneath him. She feels trapped, only not because he's on top of her. Unlike earlier, he stares into her eyes like she's the only thing that he's ever been passionate about. And with that, she's never felt more vulnerable. In those few seconds, time stops and she's completely not prepared for what she sees. Her heart's racing, she's panting and her head's spinning but she could've sworn that it wasn't just lust but love, in his eyes. The look he gives her tells her that the throwing insults, regret and suffering was worth it. Because in all honesty, they both knew from the beginning that everything would eventually lead up to this. But they also knew that it didn't matter what they saw or felt because just like the rest of what was happening, it wouldn't be spoken about ever again. And she's okay with that. She has to be.

Her thoughts scatter and vision blurs when he lines himself up and enters her without warning. She bites down on her already bruised lip to keep from screaming. Her walls clench and tighten around him and she doesn't breathe, she temporarily forgets how to. Soon he's moving and she's struggling to catch her breath. Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale. The pace they're moving at is fast and wild and she knows that it won't last long. His thrusts are strong and powerful. She digs her nails into his back, claiming him as hers, even though they both know that it isn't true. In return, he sucks on her neck, hard; harder than he did before and the sensation combined with his thrusts and the fact that it's him, she's fucking him, makes everything too much.

It's all just too much. She can't handle it. Her throat's dry, her eyes prickle and the knot in her stomach has grown impossibly large. His stops his ministrations on her neck and murmurs things into her which she knows aren't true but want them to be; declarations of love, words of encouragement, promises of forever. He chants her name over and over again. His thrusts get weaker; his hands are on her waist, digging into her. She's sure that he's leaving bruises but she doesn't care. He calls her name again, this time the emotions it stirs up and sensations swirling from within her are too much and she has no choice but to give in. The world doesn't stop spinning as she finally succumbs to the blinding light surrounding her eyes, telling her to let go. The ringing in her ears combined with his final thrusts send her over the edge. She's flying with him, letting herself go into complete bliss. All the while knowing that, for now, all of their problems have disappeared.

**AN I had made this while watching season 2. I imagined this happening after the bathroom scene during the whole Travis Tanner situation. I've been reluctant to post this because it's my first 'M' story but I figured that I might as well. Thanks for reading and let me know what you think. **


End file.
